Falling Apart
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Hay momentos en que las cosas simplemente ya no funcionan. Mi visión de lo que sucedio después de I Want To Believe entre Mulder y Scully.
1. Capitulo 1

**FALLING APART**

Scully POV

Post I Want to Believe

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully y X Files no son míos, pertenecen a Chris Carter, a FOX y a 1013. No pretendo sacar ningún beneficio económico ni nada por el estilo, solo los tomo prestados para jugar un rato.

La inminente llegada de capítulos nuevos de la serie ha desatado una nueva ola de inspiración, y como ya sabemos que CC plantea unos Mulder y Scully separados, entonces es necesario pensar que podría haber salido mal después de aquel final tan prometedor de IWTB.

Gracias a Jen, la siempre amable y mejor Beta que se puede tener.

Les agradezco sus reviews y opiniones, así sean cortos, me animan a continuarlo.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Las cosas funcionaron por un tiempo, unas increíbles semanas en las que viajamos, nos olvidamos de todo y alcanzamos a pretender que todo había quedado atrás.

Pero no paso más allá de eso. Unos días de ilusión y vacaciones en una hermosa isla del Caribe.

Yo tenía esperanzas, en realidad creí que podríamos hacerlo funcionar si le dábamos más tiempo y nos alejábamos de todo y todos. Las dudas y temores que revoloteaban en mi mente constantemente en mi cabeza no estaban del todo alejados de la realidad aunque yo me empecinara en ignorarlos.

Justo después de que los días de playa y sol se convirtieran en una vida común y hogareña en un pequeño poblado costero, las cosas entre el asistente del entrenador de béisbol y la doctora del pequeño hospital, empezaron a tomar un camino tortuoso. El mismo de siempre, uno donde la oscuridad seguía siendo una presencia dolorosa.

Las pesadillas empezaron a robarle la calma a sus noches y de alguna manera, también a sus días.

Semanas de insomnio al estilo de los viejos tiempos, seguidas de días con lo que sospecho eran comienzos de depresión y constantes momentos de irritación por cosas sin sentido, y poco a poco Mulder empezó a caer de nuevo en el patrón de aislamiento que durante años tuvo después de que escapamos y nos escondimos.

Pero ahora tenía un problema más complejo, porque insistía en negarlo todo y volvía temeroso a poner una fachada contenta y positiva ante mí. Trataba de mostrarme que todo estaba bien y por un par de días, justo después de una crisis, así era y todo volvía a la "normalidad".

Como si fuese a mí a quien le temía. Quien lo forzaba a ocultar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Supongo que su temor era que, de nuevo, me fuera de su lado y que volviese a dejarlo solo con sus problemas. Yo era quien no le dejaba ser él mismo.

La idea de alejarse de todo y tratar de hacer una nueva vida en otro lado fue de él, Mulder mismo la propuso cuando terminado el caso le dije que me marchaba fuera del alcance de la oscuridad, de la vida que tuvimos como agentes y todo lo que tuvimos que sacrificar por eso.

Él mismo buscó un sitio, investigó, compró los tiquetes aprovechando que ya no es buscado por la ley y que puede disponer de ciertos dineros que tenía escondidos y me trajo a una isla del Caribe para que empezáramos una vida nueva.

No puedo decir que no lo intentó, porque estaría cometiendo una gran injusticia con él.

Pero tampoco se puede negar lo que uno es, no tiene sentido cambiar lo que te hace especial solo porque alguien más así lo quiere.

A veces pienso que lo que nos unía era una cruzada, nuestro trabajo y el esfuerzo por hacer del mundo un mejor lugar, pero nuestros objetivos en la vida cambiaron tanto que nuestro punto de encuentro se alejó y nuestros caminos empezaron a divergir casi sin darnos cuenta.

Yo se que también tengo culpa en esto, porque no pasa un día en que no extrañe a mi hijo y no desee que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes; que él no hubiera estado en peligro y sobre todo, que yo no lo hubiera tenido que afrontar todo estando sola.

Pero el hubiera no sirve porque sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, así me atormente y me torture todo lo que quiera, así me enloquezca pensando en lo que debí haber hecho. Nada voy a poder cambiar y debo aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomé.

Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo cambiar es mi futuro, el de ambos, y sé que en esta relación no estamos ganando nada bueno, no veo el horizonte después de la tormenta y al paso que vamos, creo que la única que puede evitar que nos hagamos más daño, soy yo.

Él... bueno, creo que Mulder piensa que mientras me tenga a su lado no hay problema, pero lo que no logra ver es que merecemos más que una compañía a la hora de cenar o dormir.

Y no se trata de que se acabase el amor. Lo amo tanto que no podría explicarlo fácilmente, las palabras no son suficientes para medir mis sentimientos por él.

Esa es la razón de mi angustia al verlo autodestruirse, precisamente porque lo amo es que no puedo ver como se deja caer en la tristeza y se aísla al punto en que su mirada a veces es vacía, lejana mientras se sienta en el estudio, cerca de una ventana con un libro en la mano. Se supone que está leyendo pero sé que no lo hace; y si lo observo yo a él desde lejos puedo notar que es como si soñara despierto.

¿Con qué sueña? ¿En que está pensando todo el día?

Cuando le he preguntado ha divagado. Me responde que en nada, que está cansado o que en algo que leyó.

Pero yo sé bien que es una mentira, lo conozco desde hace demasiado.

Mulder extraña todas las aventuras, las noches sin dormir, las locas teorías de conspiración, las persecuciones, el peligro y cada una de las explicaciones que me daba y durante las cuales yo recuerdo aún muy claramente su sonrisa, una expresiva y emocionada sonrisa que, nunca más le vi en su rostro por ningún otro de los momentos que en nuestra vida de pareja hemos tenido.

Así es cómo lo veo yo, como un círculo vicioso del cual no hay salida fácil y así es que llego a la decisión de alejarme de nuevo de su lado, y seguramente, de su vida para siempre.

Porque el Fox Mulder que conocí y del que me enamore, ya no existe o no quiere existir sin su trabajo y todo lo que lo identificaba con él.

No quiero pensar que ya se ha acostumbrado tanto a tenerme a su lado que da por sentado que aquí voy a estar, que puede dejarme lidiar con todo y que cuando se despierte un momento, tan solo va a tener que girarse en la cama y me encontrará ahí esperándolo.

Pero a decir verdad, así mismo es como yo siento las cosas con Mulder. Una relación en la que yo de nuevo soy quien sacrifica y pone todo el esfuerzo por la normalidad.

Pase de ser la compañera por quien viajaría hasta la Antártida a rescatarle, a ser la mujer que se encarga de traer el mercado, limpiar, hacer la comida y acompañarlo en las noches. Todo muy conveniente para que él solo tenga que hacer lo que quiere y cuando se siente con ganas de salir de la casa.

Mulder ha desgastado mi cariño, ha minado mi paciencia y tristemente, ha dejado abandonado el amor que teníamos como pareja.

Sentada en la hamaca que tengo en el balcón, observo la puesta del sol de un día hermoso, una pareja de gaviotas sobrevolando a lo lejos, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles componiendo una suave melodía con el viento. Mientras toda esta belleza transcurre a mi alrededor, yo decido que mañana mismo empezaré a organizar mis cosas.

Una lágrima escurre por mi mejilla inadvertidamente, sin testigos del momento tan duro que estoy viviendo, secándose rápido con la brisa salada del Caribe.

Estoy sola, debo acostumbrarme a esto y seguir adelante.


	2. Capitulo 2

**FALLING APART**

Autor: Macgirl (aka Agent Macgirl)

Scully POV - Post I Want to Believe

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully y X Files no son míos, pertenecen a Chris Carter, a FOX y a 1013. No pretendo sacar ningún beneficio económico ni nada por el estilo, solo los tomo prestados para jugar un rato.

Gracias a todos los que de una u otra manera me han dado sus opiniones y comentarios sobre esta idea.

A Jen, gracias por tu amable trabajo de beta en mis historias, eres la mejor.

Esto se va a empezar a poner un poco más intenso en el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen ;)

 **CAPITULO 2**

He organizado mi horario del día de hoy para poder tener unas horas libres que definitivamente necesito para la planeación de mi siguiente paso.

Despierto con un pequeño destello de luz que se abre paso entre las cortinas y veo a mi lado en la cama. El lugar que debería ocupar él, está vacío y al tocarlo confirmo lo que ya sabía, hace mucho que se levantó y las sábanas están frías.

Creo saber dónde está, ha venido haciendo la misma rutina todas las mañanas por los últimos dos meses. Según me dice, sale a trotar, luego va a nadar al mar y se devuelve a casa.

Esto no sería problema alguno, sino fuera porque se va antes de que salga el sol y regresa cuando yo ya me he ido a trabajar.

Es casi como si no quisiera verme. Como si cualquier cosa fuese mejor a tener que pasar el tiempo desayunando conmigo, escuchándome preguntarle qué va a hacer en el transcurso de su día o incluso que le pida que haga algún mandado.

Al principio me molestaba. Ahora… creo que ya me da igual.

Mis días de correr detrás de Mulder se acabaron hace mucho y en este momento solo quiero una vida normal, con un trabajo sencillo en el que pueda hacer una diferencia y ayudar a las personas.

Si tengo que hacerlo todo yo, y literalmente me refiero a todo tanto en la casa como en esta relación, no sé qué sentido tiene que sigamos juntos.

Miro al techo y suspiro. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos por un momento, juntando fuerzas para levantarme.

Sé que Mulder no quiere seguir viviendo acá, ya lo ha mencionado varias veces, incluyendo aquellas ocasiones en las que me recuerda que aún tiene la casa en el campo, esa que compró con el dinero heredado de su madre y que por suerte pudo conservar cuando éramos fugitivos.

En aquellos días en que nos escondíamos dejamos organizados diferentes planes de escape y sitios seguros por si alguien decidía ir tras nosotros de nuevo.

Ahora solo espero no tener que volver a pensar nunca más en eso y simplemente comprar un tiquete de avión para ir de un lado a otro, sin paranoias ni miedos.

Entre todos los sitios posibles, prefiero regresar a Washington, donde pueda reconectarme con mi madre y mis hermanos, donde pueda sentir una pizca de normalidad, y mi vida vuelva a tener la estabilidad que en una época tuve y que tanto necesito ahora.

Me levanto de la cama y abro las cortinas y la ventana. La brisa fresca del mar me alborota el cabello y acaricia suavemente mi piel.

Y como casi todas las mañanas, pienso en William, en mi bebé que ahora ya debe ser un adolescente, pero que en mi mente siempre seguirá siendo el precioso bebé que sonreía mientras yo lo acunaba en mis brazos y le cantaba.

Todos los días pienso en él, preguntándome cómo estará, y le pido a Dios que lo cuide. Sé que hicimos lo que podíamos para protegerlo y darle una vida normal, pero no por eso deja de dolerme por un segundo el no tenerlo a mi lado y no haberle visto crecer.

En más de una ocasión he pensado en mandar todo a volar e irme a buscar a William, pero luego lo pienso mejor y recuerdo que mientras esté lejos de nosotros está seguro, al menos eso es lo que yo espero.

¿Cómo podría querer privarlo de tener la tranquilidad de una vida común y traerlo en cambio a esto que tenemos su padre y yo?

Un día de estos, un día tal vez, pero no ahora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Conduzco camino a casa y mientras voy recorriendo la ruta de memoria, pienso en cómo el día de hoy he dado otro paso para alterar por completo el curso no solo de mi vida sino de la de Mulder.

Primero pensé en tomar simplemente un vuelo a Washington, despedirme, tomar mi maleta y subir al avión lo más rápido posible. Fue la primera idea que se me vino a la mente, justo después de decidir que si no lo hago en el menor tiempo posible, no lograré alejarme de él.

Porque por más que quisiera negarlo, aún lo amo. Tanto, que me duele el pecho a cada instante en que pienso que he decidido dejarlo.

Pero después del impulso recuerdo que llegamos a esta isla juntos y que no puedo simplemente abandonarlo como a un perro lejos de su casa para que no regrese. Al menos le debo una despedida respetuosa y de adultos, no me iré huyendo ni mucho menos.

Sé que si me voy, Mulder va a tratar de seguirme, regresará a Washington detrás de mí y volveré a enfrentarme a lo mismo que aquel día en los casilleros del hospital.

También sé que su comportamiento, su tendencia al aislamiento y su incipiente depresión pueden exacerbarse cuando me aleje de él. Cuando lo deje solo estaré dándole una opción que ahora no tiene, y es que puede buscar la ayuda que tanto le he pedido que busque, o hundirse hasta que un día toque fondo. Quiera Dios que tome la primera y pueda volver a salir por sí mismo.

En todo caso, esto sería preferible que sucediese estando en casa otra vez, de vuelta en nuestro ambiente real. Tratar de acomodarse a la vida sencilla de esta isla no funcionó porque somos especímenes de ciudad y nos hace falta la locura típica de Washington.

En todo caso, fue por esto precisamente que modifiqué esa idea y voy a plantearle a Mulder que se regrese conmigo. Una vez en D.C. supongo que las cosas serán diferentes y al menos para él, más sencillas.

En cuanto a mí, sé que mi futuro pinta oscuro e incierto, pero quiero creer que las cosas en realidad si pasan por alguna razón, todo a su tiempo es perfecto y lo que no debe ser, a larga no puede ser forzado, porque lo que debe ser, tiene su espacio reservado de una u otra manera en nuestro destino.

Recorro el camino tranquilo hasta la costa, alejándome cada vez más del ligero bullicio del pueblo. Recuerdo cuando elegimos esta zona para buscar una casa, pensé que tendríamos un sitio para relajarnos, compartir, reconstruir nuestra vida… Cuan equivocada estaba.

Estaciono el pequeño auto azul a un lado de la entrada, está oscureciendo y puedo ver que ya hay luces encendidas en la casa.

Bajo del auto y tomo mis cosas, cuando cierro la puerta, suena mi teléfono.

\- Doctora Scully buenas noches, soy Cathy Sands y le hablo de la inmobiliaria Golden Sands.

Es la inmobiliaria que llamé en DC hoy.

\- Buenas noches Cathy, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Me dicen que usted solicitó información sobre un departamento ubicado en el norte de la ciudad.

\- Así es Cathy, solicité que me enviaran los datos de la propiedad a mi correo. Estoy interesada en alquilarla por unos meses.

\- El departamento está recién remodelado y acaba de ser subido a nuestro sistema, por eso la demora en brindarle esa información doctora, pero está disponible para mudarse en cuanto lo desee.

\- No se preocupe, puedo esperar hasta mañana, pero le agradezco que lo envíe cuanto antes para poder tomar la decisión y proceder a llenar los papeles del alquiler.

\- Le enviaré los datos a primera hora doctora Scully.

\- Muchas gracias.

Cuelgo la llamada y por un momento levantó la mirada al cielo.

El brillo de millones de pequeñas chispas en un cielo cada vez más oscuro, una vista que para muchos era indiferente pero que yo conozco muy bien. Aunque algunas veces no puedo disfrutar como quisiera de esta maravilla de la naturaleza de solo pensar que aparecerá algo maligno entre las hermosas estrellas.

Miro de nueva hacia la casa y noto que una luz se ha encendido en la habitación del segundo piso.

Ya tengo solucionado lo del departamento en DC. Algo menos de que preocuparme, ahora viene lo más difícil, como siempre.

Mulder.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- ¿A qué se debe tu interés en mudarte en este momento Scully? - Por primera vez en muchos días me mira fijamente a los ojos.

\- No creo que mi trabajo aquí sea lo que quiero realmente hacer con mi vida Mulder.

No era la única razón, pero no le estaba mintiendo y por eso, puedo sostenerle la mirada.

Lo piensa por un par de segundos.

\- ¿Vas a volver a trabajar al hospital?

\- Aún no lo he decidido, tendría que ir en persona a hablar con la Hermana Maria, la directora, y ver si aún tiene alguna vacante para mi. Pero eso espero.

\- Yo… - Me mira extrañado pero al parecer no va a quejarse, porque hace un gesto de resignación con los hombros y con una aparente desidia mira sus manos. - Creo que está bien, nos iremos de regreso a Washington, si es lo que quieres.

Se que no suena muy convencido y que tal vez no se quiere ir. Pero no puedo simplemente irme y dejarlo en otro país, enfrentando una depresión por nuestra separación.

\- Es lo que quiero Mulder.

\- De acuerdo, así lo haremos entonces.

\- Gracias.

\- Lo que sea por ti Scully - Me dice en un tono desganado que más que amor me hace sentir tristeza.

Me giro camino a la cocina para servirme un café, le ofrezco uno pero me dice que no, y vuelve a sentarse con su laptop en el escritorio del rincón, justo donde estaba cuando entré y me lo encontré a oscuras.

Hubiese preferido que se molestara y se negara a seguir mis caprichos, al menos así sabría que tiene esperanzas y no se ha hundido aún en la oscuridad de su depresión.

Lleno mi taza y me giro para apoyarme en el mesón de la cocina. Saboreo por unos segundos el delicioso toque de café tostado suave, su aroma recordándome algunas de las más largas noches de vigilancia al lado de Mulder.

Y así mismo, algunas de las noches que más recuerdo a su lado, son de esas en las que tan solo hablábamos sobre el caso, en una lucha tácita por no ceder a la enorme tensión sexual que entre nosotros se cernía.

Pero mejor dejo de añorar esos días y me concentro en el ahora, nuestro presente confuso y triste que me llama desde las sombras para que me decida a seguir con lo que ya he empezado.

Así que me dirijo a nuestra habitación, pero justo antes de entrar al corredor recuerdo que faltan detalles por organizar en la casa, y estoy exhausta así que tal vez me quede dormida.

Regreso mi pasos y hago algo que se que no he hecho en muchos días. Le pediré que me ayude en algo.

\- Mulder, ¿Podrías por favor sacar la basura?

No es nada extraño lo que le pido, pero hace mucho ya que no le tengo en cuenta para ciertas labores domésticas.

\- Scully estoy ocupado, mejor sácala tú - Ni siquiera aleja la vista de la pantalla.

Y ese es el porqué no le pido nada ya, porque él simplemente no quiere hacerlo.

Suspiro cansada y resignada, y me pongo a la tarea de sacar la basura, mientras mi ideas se agolpan y algunas palabras se esfuerzan por salir de mi boca.

Yo hago las compras en el supermercado después de salir agotada de trabajar, también corro al banco o a cualquier otra oficina en la mañana temprano, así puedo asegurarme que no nos cortaran la electricidad o la conexión a internet.

La tecnología no es tan avanzada acá como en nuestro país, así que aquí todavía se hacen muchas cosas a la forma antigua. No hay pedidos a domicilio en todos lados y no puedo simplemente pagar por internet todo lo que necesito. Alguien debe ir a hacer esas cosas y por supuesto, siempre soy yo.

Ya tuvimos discusiones por esto. Hace mucho tiempo, en los días en que se escondía en el estudio de su pequeña casa de campo, cuando las cosas entre nosotros dos apenas empezaban a complicarse y su actitud se tornaba fuera de lo normal. En un principio decidí, presa del enojo y tratando al mismo tiempo de no armar una batalla campal con él, que yo misma haría las cosas y que no necesitaba estar rogándole que me ayudara.

Poco después entendí que el asunto no era quien hacía las cosas, sino el porqué Mulder no quería hacerlas, no quería ayudarme, en realidad no solo eso, sino que ya nada le importaba.

Así que pase de la ira a tratar de sacarlo de su estupor, de despertarlo y ayudarlo. Hice de todo lo que pude averiguar y leer, pero no funcionaba nada.

Obviamente sigue sin funcionar.

Termino y subo de nuevo a continuar con lo que originalmente tenía en mente. Ahora, un poco más decidida a estar de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sentada en la cama con el laptop sobre mis piernas cruzadas, navego la red buscando el mejor servicio de transporte para contratar el despacho de todas las cosas que voy a llevarme, las que a decir verdad no son muchas, ya que solo voy a llevar conmigo a D.C. nuestras cosas personales y algunas decoraciones que me encantan y he comprado en las tiendas artesanales y mercados locales.

Pienso dejarle todos los muebles y electrodomésticos a una de las jóvenes enfermeras del hospital donde trabajo, y con la que he tenido una muy agradable relación hasta ahora, para que cumpla su sueño de mudarse a su propio departamento y no tener que desplazarse todos los días más de una hora desde la casa de sus padres para el trabajo.

La chica, Mariana se llama, es inteligente y muy responsable con sus labores, siempre preguntando con detalle para no equivocarse, algo que a otros doctores parece molestarlos pero yo he aprendido a apreciar en las personas.

La decisión está tomada y como fui yo quien terminó de amoblar la casa después de que él la comprara, no tengo siquiera que pedirle su opinión a Mulder en este sentido.

Le tengo lista la inmobiliaria para que se encargue de hacer la venta de la casa una vez nos hayamos ido y luego le consigne el dinero a su cuenta.

Llevo al menos un par de horas haciendo todo esto, y estoy verdaderamente cansada, el trajín de mi día se ha agolpado de pronto en mi cuerpo, así que sin darme cuenta cierro los ojos y empiezo a cabecear, quedándome dormida sentada, la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás sobre la almohada.

\- Scully estás quedándote dormida.

Escucho sus palabras susurrando tan lejos y yo estoy tan cansada que prefiero ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo.

\- Vamos Scully, vas a lastimarte el cuello y se te va a caer el computador. - Escucho al tiempo que alguien cierra y luego retira de mis piernas el laptop.

\- No estoy dormida - Murmuro mientras intento abrir los ojos y sostener sin suerte mi afirmación.

\- Por supuesto, lo que tu digas. - Saca uno de los cojines que tengo en mi espalda y me toma del brazo, moviéndome suavemente para poder acomodar la almohada.

\- Mmmm….

\- Scully deslízate para abajo y déjame ponerte la almohada bien.

\- ¿Mulder?

\- ¿A quién más esperabas? ¿A Skinner? - Afirma con una cierta sonrisa en su tono de voz.

Yo me dejo llevar y me acuesto cómodamente, pero justo cuando estoy por perder mi batalla con el sueño, siento sus labios tibios sobre los míos, en un corto pero tierno beso seguido de un "Hasta mañana".

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me había besado?

Creo que hace unos tres o cuatro días, y fue en la frente para despedirse de mí una tarde cuando salió a caminar porque en su hora habitual de las mañanas había estado lloviendo.

Una sonrisa se refleja de forma automática en mi rostro y así me quedo dormida.

Sueño con días en familia, William, Mulder y yo, junto a un lago, caminando en un parque de atracciones con nuestro hijo de unos 5 años caminando entre nosotros, tomados de la mano sonriendo, buscando un sitio para comer un helado. Días normales que por supuesto no tuvimos y que nunca tendremos, porque no es nuestro destino.

Pero por un momento eso se me olvida, y disfruto de la tranquilidad de una tarde en familia, de la felicidad profunda de ver reír a mi hijo cuando su padre le hace alguna cara graciosa. Ver a Mulder tomarlo en brazos para que pueda elegir el sabor de helado que va a comerse es para mí como encontrar una de las grandes maravillas del mundo y sorprenderme con lo más sencillo y fabuloso al mismo tiempo.

Un timbre agudo suena en el ambiente y mi sueño empieza a desvanecerse.

Se que estoy soñando, pero daría lo que fuese por no despertarme. También sé que eso es lo que indica el molesto sonido de la alarma de mi teléfono. Hora de despertarse Dana, y volver a tu triste realidad.

Abro los ojos un poco y noto que aún está oscuro.

Miro a mi lado izquierdo y la decepción toma forma de nuevo en mi ser, me despierto por completo y aquel sueño que más parece una maldición se esfuma totalmente.

Mulder, si es que en algún momento llegó a la cama, ya no está.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Capitulo 3

Después de un tiempo en huelga, mi musa regresó y les trae la continuación de esta historia que espero les guste.

CAPÍTULO 3

En ocasiones hacemos cosas que no queremos pero aún así, con la más firme convicción de que es lo correcto, las hacemos y muchos de nosotros incluso las perfeccionamos de forma tal que no quede lugar a equivocaciones.

A veces no es suficiente con tener la mejor de la intenciones o con haber planeado meticulosamente lo que haremos, porque en la vida parece primar aquello de que todo lo que ha de suceder sucederá de alguna manera.

Algunas veces, por frustrante que parezca, hacer lo que no deseamos, incluso yendo en contra de la voz de nuestro corazón y nuestros más profundos deseos, tiene el efecto que es correcto, endereza las cosas en el gran esquema.

Hoy he pasado un día muy ocupado, lo cual gracias a Dios me ha permitido continuar enfocada en lo que estoy haciendo y en porqué lo hago.

Contraté a un muchacho de mantenimiento del hospital para que me consiguiera cajas y empaques suficientes para llevar nuestras cosas y luego llamé a la empresa de transportes para asegurarme que vendrán a recoger las cajas a la casa.

Le he dejado a Mulder algunas cajas para que empaque sus cosas personales aparte, y espero que lo haga a tiempo.

Compré los tiquetes aéreos para el día 4 del próximo mes, lo que me deja unos 20 días para organizar y resolver todo acá antes de irme.

Ahora que por fin llego a casa y me tomo un respiro, sentada en la hamaca que tanto me gusta, mirando hacia el mar Caribe con un vaso de te helado en las manos, empiezo a sentir el peso de mis acciones y las verdades que trato de no pensar mientras estoy organizando el regreso a casa.

No se si debería sentirme triste o enojada con él, no se bien que es lo que siento y eso me molesta tanto que quisiera gritarme a mi misma por no tomar una acción más enérgica en todo esto.

De niña tuve oportunidad de vivir cerca del mar en una de las bases donde papá estuvo apostado, y siempre desee volver a vivir en un sitio así, con el mar a pocos pasos, el sonido de las olas arrullándome en las noches y el inconfundible olor salado en la brisa.

Sé que por más que trate de no admitirlo, este lugar me encanta y me da una gran tristeza dejarlo así. Espero poder volver uno de estos días de vacaciones, en plan de turista y a uno de los hermosos hoteles con que cuenta el pueblo.

Sonrío para mi misma y tomo el último trago de té mientras me pongo en pie. Hora de empezar a empacar mi cosas y dejar las fantasías a un lado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lo primero que me alisto a empacar son mis libros, música y fotografías. Bien organizados para no correr el riesgo de que nada se dañe, me siento en el piso de la habitación para trabajar más cómoda, justo a los pies de la cama. Nuestra cama.

Tomando en mis manos una foto de Mulder sentado en un bote pescando, recuerdo la ocasión vívidamente, en especial porque aunque ese día no pescó nada y los muchachos locales que nos servían de guías gozaron de lo lindo con sus ocurrencias, al regresar a casa en la tarde pasamos una de las más hermosas veladas desde que vivimos juntos.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla mientras la nostalgia y la tristeza me ahogan con su ya familiar abrazo.

Pero no quiero sentirme así, y limpio con mi mano izquierda bruscamente la humedad en mi rostro, decidida a continuar sin terminar yo misma deprimida por los recuerdos.

Guardo la foto en la bolsa que he determinado para eso y sigo sacando y acomodando cosas en las bolsas para luego ponerlas en las cajas y protegerlas del largo viaje.

Mientras cierro la primera caja ya lista, escucho la puerta y Mulder se asoma abriendo lentamente.

Su cara denota enojo; los labios muy juntos en una mueca de disgusto y las cejas fruncidas, sumadas a varios días sin afeitarse completan la apariencia que tan acostumbrada estoy a ver y tan profundamente me duele.

\- Por lo menos te diviertes con todo esto de la mudanza - afirma en un tono molesto mientras se queda de pie junto a la puerta.

\- No se trata de divertirse Mulder - respondo secamente tratando de ver a dónde quiere llegar con ese comentario sarcástico.

\- ¿De qué se trata entonces? Pensé que querías alejarte, eso fue lo que me pediste, por eso vinimos - exclama empezando a elevar la voz. Definitivamente está enojado con esto del viaje.

Me pongo de pie dejando a un lado las cosas que tenía en mis manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Si quiere la verdad, esta conversación no va a tener un buen resultado.

Lo se, conozco muy bien a este hombre.

\- Yo quería que empezáramos de nuevo Mulder, que tuviéramos otra oportunidad - trato de mantener la calma y de no reflejar agresividad, pero ciertamente es muy difícil.

\- ¡Pero si quieres irte a otro lado, no entiendo que es lo que buscas! - exclama casi gritando - Pensé que estabas contenta aquí, pero parece que nada es suficiente para la gran Doctora Scully - completa con un tono sarcástico.

\- ¡No te atrevas Mulder, no puedes decir que no he tratado de adaptarme a este sitio, no después de todos los sacrificios que yo he hecho! - le grito de vuelta, mi autocontrol completamente evaporado.

\- Siempre quisiste otra vida, algo diferente a lo que teníamos, y yo quise complacerte pero no se puede... !Porque nada es suficiente para ti!

\- !De qué rayos estás hablando Mulder si soy yo quien siempre termina cediendo ante tus locuras!

\- Siempre quisiste cambiarme, desde un principio trataste de hacer que las cosas se hicieran como tu las quieres, no solo en la oficina…. siempre… - Un poco más calmado pero igualmente nervioso se lleva las manos a la cabeza y pasa los dedos entre su cabello con fuerza.

\- No entiendo a qué viene esto Mulder… - mantengo mi posición mientras que él empieza a moverse hacia atrás un poco, su respiración agitada aún.

\- Muchas veces quise alejarte de mi lado, te advertí que no era lo que tu querías, pero no Scully, tu insistías en quedarte conmigo, todo el tiempo haciéndome sentir que tal vez si te merecía pero no era así… nunca lo fue… - baja la cabeza y ya no puedo ver sus ojos.

\- Mulder como puedes… - pero levanta la mano silenciando el resto de mis palabras.

\- No puedes entender que soy así y no voy a cambiar… - Me mira con los ojos llorosos - Así era cuando me conociste, es lo que soy y lo que fui mucho antes de que entraras por la puerta del sótano…

\- Mulder yo no quiero cambiarte, siempre te he aceptado con todo lo que esto implica, te seguí hasta el fin del mundo, mis deseos y necesidades relegados para después de encontrar la verdad, pero esto... - la voz se me quiebra y hago una pausa para tratar de calmarme. - No me pidas que ignore cómo te vas destruyendo poco a poco. No lo haré.

\- Ahora es todo culpa mía, yo soy el que te ha obligado a estar acá, resulta que es por mí que eres tan infeliz en esta casa… - Afirma con sarcasmo y en su voz casi sin emoción logro entender que solo está expresando en voz alta algo de lo que está convencido y que ya había pensado antes.

\- No voy a seguirte el juego de las culpas Mulder, ya no tiene sentido y tú lo sabes. Todo el tiempo tomamos decisiones y no podemos saber qué resultados tendrán. No vale la pena pensar qué hubiera pasado, o debería haber hecho esto o no. No puedes regresar el tiempo atrás, solo seguir hacia adelante.

\- ¡Por supuesto Scully! – Exclama extendiendo las manos y levantando la voz - ¿Quién va a querer seguir en algo al idiota que está loco y a sus estúpidas teorías conspiratorias? ¡El que grita que vienen los monstruos y avergonzaría a cualquiera!

\- Ya te dije que no lo haré – Le digo tratando de mantener la calma y no gritarle de vuelta. Se necesitan dos para discutir. – Conozco tus juegos de culpa y de autocompasión Mulder, hace muchos años que venimos haciendo lo mismo, repetimos este mismo cuadro, atascados en la misma escena donde terminas diciéndome que tú eres el culpable de todo y que nunca debí quedarme a tu lado, ¿Pero sabes qué? Las cosas son mucho más complicadas y tú no quieres hablar de lo que en realidad sucede aquí. No quiero discutir contigo de nuevo por algo que no nos va a llevar a nada. Esta discusión no tiene sentido.

Me mira enojado y por un momento pienso que va a estallar. Tal vez si en verdad quisiera hablar o si sus reclamos fueran más que culpas y gritos, podríamos llegar a algún lado.

\- Si nada tiene sentido para ti entonces tal vez si debemos irnos Scully - Me responde resoplando enojado y camina de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir me mira de medio lado y entre dientes me susurra - Voy a empacar mis cosas y así no tendrás que seguir donde no quieres por más tiempo.

Se va y me deja de nuevo sola con mis ideas en aquella habitación, que debería ser el sitio más tranquilo y cómodo de la casa pero para mí ya no es más que el lugar donde llego a tratar de dormir de noche. Nuestra habitación en realidad no es nuestra porque ese "nosotros" creo que se ha desvanecido.

Me siento de nuevo a los pies de la cama donde dejé las cosas que estaba empacando y con las manos temblorosas tomo otro de los portarretratos con una foto vieja, de aquella ocasión que visitamos Hollywood con Skinner para el estreno de la película.

No puedo evitar la nostalgia y la tristeza, siento una impotencia tan grande por toda esta situación que quisiera controlar y arreglar pero que no puedo cambiar porque en realidad ya no está en mis manos.

Cierro los ojos, recuesto la cabeza en la madera de la cama. Y simplemente dejo rodar las lágrimas mientras respiro tratando de calmar las ganas de gritar y estallar algo contra la pared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
